Jealousy For Love
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Yachiyo is surprised and has an uneasy feeling in her stomach when she sees the new co-worker at Wagnaria, who was clinging on someone very special to her... YachiyoXSatou
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Writer's Note:**

**I really need to know if this is a good idea or not, because I'm writing a bunch of stories so it might be hard to balance all of them and remember stuff, I also thought there weren't that many fic's on this couple which made me sad, . So here you go! A YachiyoXSatou fic! Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks for using up your time to reading this! I don't own any characters, except for my one OC! Be ready, for the awesomeness to begin!**

**Jealousy For Love:**

**_Prologue Chapter 1: The New Co-worker_**

It was a bright, beautiful, and sunny spring day that was just the right temperature to go outside and play. Which meant loads of costumers, for Wagnaria, since people get thirsty fast in warm and hot weather, sometimes families just come to cool down and relax! Which made it one of the best restaurants, and most unusual one as well, considering all of the workers and their weird personalities…

The work morning was just beginning for cheerful, Yachiyo who had just given Kyouko a delicious and rather large parfait that was strawberry flavored, the third one she had that day, and they weren't even through the whole day of work yet. Kyouko just grabbed the treat, and started to greedily eat mumbling with food in her mouth a, "Thank you." Yachiyo smiled excitedly, in one of her best moods with her idol, Kyouko who she has been side by side with ever since she stopped some bullies for her when she was young.

She watched her other co-workers with a huge smile, very intrigued at what was going on, since she never really paid attention, all she ever noticed was Kyouko, and occasionally Satou. Popura was again asking if Souta could cross dress once again, because she wanted to see her idol and mentor again, while he blushed red and looked away yelling, "NO!" Inami took Popura away trying to convince her that he never feels comfortable when he's dressed up like that, as Popura didn't even listen to a word she said.

Yachiyo moved her gaze away from the sink where the plates get washed, so she looked at Aoi, who was trying to hug Souma with him struggling to get her away from him, her wailing childishly like a little girl that she wanted a real family member to hug. She sighed, remembering that she had no idea about who Souma really is, no one really knows, but maybe Aoi since she got away with bothering him a lot, like for now as an example.

Yachiyo continued to look at the kitchen seeing her one friend that she was so scared of, the first day of work, Satou Jun. He had blonde hair, and a look that meant 'don't go near me unless I ask you to', but that was never the case between them, he always let her talk to him, while he cooked. She giggled, remembering that whole 'love' misunderstanding that happened between them, thinking that he probably never wanted to talk about it again. She didn't really want to either, but secretly she felt sort of disappointed when he told her he saw a ghost behind her, even though she may have sounded relieved.

Yachiyo had a dreamy look on her face not even noticing that Kyouko was curiously staring at her, and looking at what Yachiyo was staring at. She was surprised to see that she was staring at Satou, but she just shrugged and scraped her spoon loudly against her glass cup for the rest of the food that was left. Yachiyo was startled, and slightly blushed before running to make her another parfait, saying sweetly, "No need to worry Kyouko! I will make you another!" as she dashed through the kitchen nearly bumping into the blonde she stared at earlier.

He noticed her happy face, humming as she made the delicious treat for their vice manager of the restaurant, and he scowled realizing that it wasn't for him but her obsessed love, Kyouko. He continued baking trying to help himself from looking at the girl he fell for since he met her on the first day. The morning went by quite nicely, with a few punches from Inami to Souta, until Kyouko started talking to Yachiyo in the kitchen that was surprisingly empty with no one in sight.

Yachiyo curiously looked around for any sight of blonde hair, she even stared at the large freezer wondering if he was locked up in there. She then asked Kyouko suddenly as she ate the parfait Yachiyo made for her, "Um…Kyouko where is everyone?" Kyouko looked up from the vanilla flavored treat and gave her a serious stare before saying with the least amount of emotion, "Oh, I must have forgotten to mention this to you, we have a new co-worker that Popura is showing around, and introducing to everyone right now."

Yachiyo seemed startled by this and said, "I better introduce myself then!" before running out of the kitchen. Kyouko scraped the last amount of vanilla left, eating it, before going after her friend. When she walked in, the restaurant was deserted with no costumers, since they all probably finished their food, and all of the workers huddled in front of someone. Yachiyo stood in the back, not able to see the new co-worker; she had a worried look on her face, so Kyouko yelled, "Please stop gathering together! And let Yachiyo meet the new worker!" at the top of her lungs.

The other workers were startled by their boss' loud thundering voice and stepped away immediately except for Satou who stood in his place not afraid at all. Yachiyo's mouth dropped at the sight she saw in front of her, and no it wasn't Souta's cute and adorable little sister. It was much more older than that. Kyouko broke Yachiyo's train of thought as she suddenly said loudly, "Oh, I forgot to tell you Yachiyo our new worker is a girl."

The new girl stood in the middle staring surprised, and shaky at the boss' loud and threatening voice, which she wasn't used to yet. The new girl was clinging onto the blonde man that Yachiyo knew for so long, and for some strange reason made her feel very uneasy.

This is going to be a **_different _**experience; Yachiyo never thought she would ever have. And that experience is jealousy.

_Now this is going to be fun…_

**Writer's Note:**

**I was going to make this a normal chapter then I realized it would be too short so I made it a prologue just incase Reviewers think it was too short. I hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day Of Hell Part 1

**Writer's Note:**

**Last chapter was pretty good! I'm so happy I got reviews YAY! That's the only reason I'm updating cause of you guys, I thought that this wasn't a good idea, but who doesn't love cute Yachiyo, and handsome Satou? There aren't even that many stories on them! So I'm not giving up! On a lighter note, this chapter is mainly about the new girl's first day! By the way she's an OC so she has nothing to do with the anime! But I do not own anything else! Thanks reviewers: bluelust, Expo, OROgoldenpair1, teiki, Solar Powered Pandas, Sadako! Sadako, I saw that episode, and it was great, I never watched season two, so I didn't know that until I watched it! It was great, but I wish he confessed to her right then and there in that episode! I might even make her act like that in this story! Thanks again reviewers!**

**_Chapter 2: The First Day Of Hell Part 1_**

The new girl was clinging onto Satou, her eyes closing tightly, her body shaking, and she gripped onto his arm even tighter than before. Satou stood in his same place, not budging at all, his eyes staring at me, then Kyouko, and his eyes flickering back to the new girl. I backed up; surprised to even see Satou not mind her even touching him, considering all the times he looked away from me when we even touched the slightest.

_What is with this girl? Kyouko–san couldn't possibly scare her that much! _Yachiyo thought grudgingly. Yachiyo glanced away to the ground reluctance in her voice as she stated, "Hello, my name is Yachiyo." Yachiyo noticed the others giving one another worried glances, and suddenly she heard Kyouko slam her parfait glass on the counter at the back of the room near the kitchen, startling the new girl, and everyone else again.

Yachiyo turned her head, and faked a bright smile to her boss, who turned back to everyone else. Kyouko noticed Yachiyo's tensed shoulders, and fake smile as she sighed to herself. Kyouko looked intensely at the new girl, who opened her eyes seeing the boss walking up to her.

Kyouko crossed her arms, and recalled the name of the new girl, "Are you Violet Hinamori?" The new girl had beautiful long thin brown hair that at the ends had a little wave to it; she had a cool, calm, levelheaded demeanor, but also had a cute innocent side from the way she looked down at the ground.

Her eyes stood out the most, and were mesmerizing light green, like a mysterious dark cat. She dropped her black briefcase from before, and it was lying on the ground; Aoi picked it up before anyone else could, acting very sweet on purpose. She looked about my age, but in university, she was even almost as tall as Satou but just by like one inch, unlike me who seemed way shorter.

She had a chest smaller than me, which I seemed relieved of because she had such a beautiful face. She was wearing some black flats, a dark navy blue short skirt, with a white blouse, a blue tie, and a blue jacket that had a crest of her university's name on it. _Why is she getting a waitress job, if she goes to university? _Yachiyo thought to herself curiously.

Her bright smile was beginning to be hard to keep on as Violet blushed, and scrambled away from Satou, not daring to look up back at him, as she answered quietly, "Yes. Um…you can call me Violet though." I was astonished once again, wondering why she wanted us to call her by her first name, when we didn't even introduce ourselves. Only people that are really close can do that…

Kyouko glanced at Yachiyo, wishing that the new girl just arrived at the wrong place. "Everyone please welcome our new co-worker, Violet. Treat her nicely. Also Popura, show her around after she changes into her uniform. By the end of the today Violet, you will choose where you want to specialize in working. Yachiyo… Yachiyo?" I was so deep in thought, that I was startled, and rushed up to Kyouko's side, my sword rattling crazily by my side.

I couldn't wait to see the poor girl's frightened face from my sword. But the girl just had a bored expression on her face, her small mouth not smiling at all, and she kept on side-glancing at Satou. I kept on my smile though, and Kyouko continued, "I would like you to get her the uniform, and take her to the change room. I'll be in my office." And with that, Kyouko started to leave, but patted me on the shoulder gently just before disappearing into the kitchen, to make her way to her office.

I watched her intently, but worried about her also, normally Kyouko never even remotely mentioned her office, but she seems to be randomly doing it now? It didn't seem right… Violet was already changing how we normally act; sooner or later I'll change too…and maybe even Satou. Violet took back her briefcase from Aoi, and Popura introduced everyone by pointing to each person, "I'm Popura. This is Satou, Aoi, Soma, Inami, Souta, and Yachiyo… Right now, Yachiyo take Violet to the change room…Yachiyo? YACHIYO!"

I was dazing off, and didn't notice Popura desperately jumping up, and down in front of me, trying to get my attention. The truth was I had a really bad feeling about this. And I didn't even know what this feeling was. I looked at Popura, and exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry…Violet I'll take you to the change rooms." I led Violet through the kitchen, pass the office that had the door closed, and locked, then into the other hallway that had the boys, and girls change rooms.

Violet's light feet swept across the tiled change room floor, my feet trudging, not liking this situation at all. I opened up a nearby old metal closet that rattled from my harsh movement; I pulled out a uniform for her, and asked in monotone, "Do you think this will fit?" I got her a size smaller than me since I thought she had a smaller chest that me, but she was pretty tall so I don't know for sure.

She smiled nicely, and answered, "I think it will." I handed the uniform to her, and she faced a locker, and started to change. I awkwardly looked away, feeling very uncomfortable. She suddenly blurted out very softly, "You've worked here for a long time, right?" I looked at the back of her head, expectantly, very intrigued at what this girl's personalities were like. It seemed normal…but mysterious at the same time.

I muttered, "Yeah, I guess." The girl began to take her tie off, and replied, "The guy that has blonde hair. Satou. He seemed pretty scary, and…different." Anger was burning up inside of me, and here I thought she had a crush on him or something, and she thinks he's _scary_. I hated the way she talked about him, the way she said his name, indicating as if there was something wrong with him. For one mysterious levelheaded girl, she does get scared easily.

Violet continued, "But…he seems as if he's hiding his true self. As if he's reluctant about something. He seems truly caring, even though he doesn't want anyone to know that side of him. He doesn't want to scare anyone, yet everyone's scared of him anyways, and he doesn't want people to think he's too soft, so only people close to him know how he truly is. He's like some sort of unsolved puzzle. It's so frustrating!"

By now, she was banging her fists on the locker, and I stood there my mouth gaping open. How does she know so much about him? I didn't even know some of that. How is it true I've been his best friend for so long, yet I never noticed anything about him?

No.

That's impossible.

It isn't right.

I was here before her.

She's practically slapping me in the face, teasing me, she some how knows my true feelings for him.

Wait, my true feelings, since when?

If gripping onto his arm when your scared tells you that much about him, then I want to hold him all day long, until I know him the most.

Until I know him better than anyone else.

Until there are no more secrets between us.

I want everything to finally go back to normal...

She looked at me blushing before apologizing, "Sorry, I'm a writer. So I do this often." I sighed, relieved that she wasn't so observant for no reason at all. I pushed all of my thoughts from before away, and I sat down on a bench stating, "Well, he is pretty nice once you get to know him." She smiled brightly at me, finally in her short waitress uniform, and sat down hurriedly beside me, as if we were best friends.

She revealed, "I'm sorry. It's just that I felt bad for grabbing onto him like that. I'm never like that. So I just don't know if he would get mad at me for apologizing." I smiled warmly, relieved for some reason that she wasn't glancing at him because of something else. I returned her smile, and encouraged, "Well, we better start going before Kyouko yells at you again."

Violet got up from her seat, and rolled her eyes before giggling, "I know! I don't think she'll ever warm up to me, any time soon!" I made a note to mention to Kyouko that she should act calmer around her. I was about to walk out the door until I noticed Violet still standing there, staring off into the distance, as if she were thinking deeply about something.

I looked worriedly at her, I heard her state, "I really want to work with Satou. He's… really cute. I think I really like him." Her smile seemed much more like a smirk that was filled with pride, and certainty. It was filled with mocking, with something that made me feel uneasy.

Those words still echoed in my mind, not escaping at all. I wanted to shove those words away, but I couldn't! They wouldn't leave.

I can never forget what she said. She seemed to turn back to her normal self as she innocently asked, "Yachiyo? …Yachiyo?" I was startled from her talking again.

I was too busy thinking about those words.

Those simple words, that were normal.

But when put together, meant so many things that you can't even describe it.

I stated icily my throat struggling to let me speak, my mouth feeing suddenly dry, "We better go to Popura…so she can show you around."

She left out the door; I saw the last strands of her hair before finally taking in a breath of air.

**She** made me speechless.

How is that even possible?

How come I find myself not wanting this to ever happen?

Why do I even care? I can't let this bother me, it's nothing really important right?

Even I don't know the answer to that question. I just have to act normal, I'm sure she means the best, this is just a crush. I shouldn't evereact right?

This sure is going to be the start of going to hell.

…

Someone creaked the change room door slightly open, her eye staring at Yachiyo worriedly.

"Yachiyo."

**Writer's Note:**

**Hopefully, that ending was intense for you guys, cause that was what I was going for. I wanted to grab you readers off your seats. By the way, I am NOT revealing who it was watching her! Please tell me if you want me to include any other couples! Cause I don't know if I should put some PopuraXSouta, or InamiXSouta, or anyone else? So please let me know! Write it in your review, or PM me! I was going to put all of the first day, but I already started typing the first part of it, so I thought it would be too much work! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I need to know how I did! Imagine how mad Yachiyo will get by the end of this story from all of this jealousy! If this is the beginning, I have a feeling she might break things much more important that lockers. Hopefully this chapter is long!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day Part 2

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Once again! :D I'm super excited for this chapter! Btw, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! I'll probably have more time to write now, since I have this vacation! ;D So be ready to read like crazy! I know my story is based on jealousy, there may be Violet, and Satou moments, but there still will be the memorable sweet Yachiyo, and Satou moments! I'm also including InamiXSouta in this chapter because of all the people who wanted them to be included! You'll see what I'm talking about soon enough! ;) *Wink* Please review! And give me some ideas or situations (Pm me, or review) that you want Yachiyo, and Satou, or Violet and Satou, or Inami, and Souta to experience! I do not own any characters, except for Violet!**

_**Chapter 3: First Day Part 2 Can't Change Anything**_

Inami awkwardly walked through the hallway, searching for Popura, or Aoi to keep her safe. She didn't want to bother Yachiyo right now, Inami has been with girls for all of her life, and she can tell from a mile away that something was bothering her. But why didn't she know what got Yachiyo so unlike her herself when she saw Violet?

_Didn't Kyouko say something about Popura showing her around? And she did say that Yachiyo had to get her the uniform…hopefully that went well. Kyouko didn't seem herself either, has everyone gone mad but me? _Inami thought to herself but she suddenly bumped into Souta when she turned a corner into the kitchen.

Before she knew it she shrieked at the sight of him, and aimed her fist automatically at his face. Souta was surprised as well, and almost dropped the plates he was holding. He moved his head out of the way, dodging her hit right in time. Inami stopped her punch, and opened her tightly closed eyes when she didn't feel herself hitting anyone.

"Hello Inami," Souta stated simply, a bright smile on his face that warmed her self up. Inami slowly put her arm down, and clenched her fists, thinking really hard to not punch him again. "Souta," Inami answered, trying her best not to hurt him, and looked away from his brown eyes hidden behind his glasses.

When Inami looked back at him, he was staring at her head for some reason he began to reply, "Inami, there's" – but he was cut off by her yelling, "What do you want?" He backed up startled, as she glared at him, her arms shaking from the amount of anger in her body, she really didn't have enough self control right now, not while Kyouko's stuck in her office, and Yachiyo's alone with the new girl.

Souta rolled his eyes at her and defended, himself, "I was just going to tell you that your hair clips were missing…."

What?

It took Inami a second for her to transmit the information to her brain before screaming at him, "WHAT!" She grabbed his shirt and had his face inches away from hers, her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes were filled with worry. She noticed her orange hair fell over her eye, which never happened because she always wore her clips. "It's just that you always wear them every day. So I thought you would want to know that they were gone. You want to find them right?" Souta explained to Inami seriously.

Inami's grip loosened, her shoulders relaxed, she let Souta go, and stood back on her feet. She knew he meant no harm so she looked away from him again, and nodded so she could answer his question. A small smile crept up on his lips, and he said, "Well, I'll help you look for it as much as I can," as he patted her shoulder, and left for the kitchen to give Satou the clean white plates he just washed.

Inami gave a surprised glance, when she felt his hand brush against her shoulder, and watched his retreating form. A smile escaped her lips, but she realized that she had to find the clips, and went to look for Popura.

Inami walked into the front store entrance, and saw Popura standing in front of the counter looking as if she was searching desperately for someone. Relieved that Popura was actually looking for her, she walked up to her but before reaching her Violet ran by, wearing her very short waitress uniform, her hair up in a high ponytail, and the small little waves at the ends of her hair standing up perfectly, revealed to everyone.

Her green eyes shone brightly, as she mumbled, "Sorry," from almost bumping into Inami. Inami froze seeing Popura smile to Violet clearly relieved that Violet came, and Inami awkwardly walked up to the two girls. "Popura, I'm ready to serve the customers!" Violet replied excitedly. Popura squealed, "Yes! That's the kind of excitement our customers need! Now I'll show you how I serve customers then you do the same as me! But your going to need a notepad, and a pencil, since Yachiyo didn't give you them."

Violet nodded, and ran in search for a notepad, and a pencil, and Inami who was glad Violet left revealed to Popura exclaimed, "Popura, I lost me clips! I really need help to find them! I'm freaking out! I don't know where to look first!" Popura gave her a guilty look and stated, "Inami…Kyouko said I had to show Violet the ropes, so I can't help right now…But maybe when you changed in the locker room they fell off! I'm sure they might be in there!" as she pushed Inami towards the doorway to the kitchen.

Inami had a depressed look on her face, not enjoying that she lost her clips on the busiest day at work, so that no one had time to help. Popura added, "I'm sure Yachiyo's still in there! I didn't see her serving anyone yet!" before she hopped up to a family sitting down at a large table waiting to be served. Inami sadly walked through the kitchen, and passed Souta who looked worriedly at her. She didn't notice him though because she started to sprint towards the change rooms to find Yachiyo, and her clips!

Inami approached the old faded green painted door to the girls change room, and stared at it hoping that her clips were located not too far away from here. She took one last breath before nervously forcing herself into the dark change room that had the lights shut off. She struggled to remotely see anything, even though the small window on the door had some light passing through it.

She blindly moved her hands onto the wall, searching for a light switch to turn on the lights, suddenly the lights were turned on out of no where, when she didn't even find the light switch yet. She shrieked, scared half to death, and backed up against the cold wall. But she relaxed when she saw Yachiyo across the room, far from the lockers, giving her a worried glance.

She sighed in relief as Yachiyo said, "The light switch was over here, so I didn't want you to be searching for a long time" Inami relaxed her tensed shoulders, and smiled from how stubborn she acted for assuming some crazy murderer was after her. Inami asked curiously, "Why are the lights off? You can barely see anything! Something could have happened to you!" Yachiyo looked away from Inami's worried eyes, and stated in monotone, "No reason. I just didn't bother to. I just got lost in thought, that's all."

_Yachiyo being lost in thought? Since when did she start doing that? I thought that she was more spirited, and happy all the time. I never really got to know her that much, but that was at least what Popura told me…_Inami thought to herself as she searched the floors for something.

Yachiyo noticed her looking around she asked, "What's wrong?" "My clips! They've disappeared! I can't find them! I thought that maybe I dropped them somewhere around here! Have you seen anything bright, and sparkly?" Inami asked hurriedly, as she ran closer to face Yachiyo. Yachiyo sympathetically replied, "No, and I've been here in awhile, I would have noticed it a long time ago, even in the dark. Sorry, Inami. I can help you look for it after I go make Kyouko a parfait."

Inami looked down at the ground, depressed that she didn't see it anywhere at all. She lifted her head, and replied her voice full of regret, and worry, "Yachiyo…Kyouko still locked in her office. She hasn't come out since she said she would be going in there. I don't think she'll want to eat at all."

Yachiyo gasped, and sadly looked away; worried that something horrible has happened to Kyouko. _Maybe something is bothering her, but she's too shy to admit it. Love troubles? But Kyouko doesn't care about anyone but me! _Yachiyo thought to herself. Yachiyo stated to run to the door and seriously stated, "I'll help you later. But not right now. I need to handle something," before she opened the door, her long hair shifting, and slammed the door behind her.

Inami gave one last glance at the door, and replied softly, "Sorry, Yachiyo." Before she started to search the room for her clips, but the thought of Kyouko still in her office still bothered her.

Meanwhile…

"Yes, it's fine. I think I already have an idea on what she'll choose. I'm sure she'll get along with _most _of the workers…" Kyouko stated seriously in her office, speaking to someone using the black telephone located on her desk that she was currently sitting onto. Her skirt tightly tugged against her thighs as she moved her legs back, and forth on her desk. Suddenly, she heard a loud nock from the outside of her office. Yachiyo was standing in front of the wooden door, nervously awaiting her boss' voice.

"Who is it?" Kyouko asked in her monotone voice, as she glanced carelessly. Yachiyo stuttered, "I-It's me." Kyouko sighed to herself, not wanting to talk to her right now. She asked rudely without even thinking, "What do you want?" Yachiyo was surprised, and almost backed away from how mad she sounded. She never talked to her like that, never has she raised her voice at her.

Yachiyo squeaked, "I was wondering if you wanted to eat a parfait? I can make one if you want" Kyouko held the speaking part of the phone, so that he could hear what they were saying. "No. I'm fine," Kyouko answered simply, even though her stomach was growling like crazy, from not eating anything for most of the day.

Yachiyo gasped, and had a moment to process the information…did she just say no? "Oh. Okay. I guess I'll start serving," Yachiyo sadly replied, about to leave, but Kyouko suddenly asked, "Yachiyo, don't bother coming back again. I'm talking to the manager right now, so I don't want to be interrupted." Sad that her hopes were up for nothing she stated, "Of course Kyouko."

After hearing Yachiyo slow footsteps fade away, Kyouko lifted her phone up, back to her ear, and stated, "Sorry. Yachiyo was asking something for no reason." … "She's fine. Don't worry about her. So what were you saying about the new girl?" … "I'm sure she'll work well with everyone. Popura was already showing her how to serve." … "Sure, I'll listen. I've got some time on my hands. What is it about?"

Meanwhile…

Inami left the change room, and walked into the kitchen, hoping to find Souta somewhere around the kitchen to help her find her clips. So far she's only worked the morning, before Violet came, but she's been doing nothing. Causing everyone to be so busy to finish working…why did she have to lose her clips now?

She looked around the kitchen but only almost bumped into Satou that she practically scrambled to get away from. But she asked him shyly, 2 meters away from him, "Where's Souta?" Satou looked at her curiously, as if she wasn't there before answering, "Uh, no. He actually went out, it's his break time, said he would be back though." Inami just nodded and sadly looked away, hoping that he would come back in time to help her find the clips.

She then walked up to Aoi who was talking to Souma. She stood in front of Aoi, and grabbed onto her arms desperately as she wailed, "I really need your help! I've lost my clips! They are really important to me, so pretty please help!"

Aoi moved back, and slipped away from her grasp as she smugly stated, "I guess I do have time to help you out, as long as you do the dishes for me after work." Inami pouted at her, but Aoi just crossed her arms, and didn't budge at all. Inami rolled her eyes before reluctantly groaning, "Fine, I promise I'll do the dishes."

Aoi smiled brightly, as she jumped up, and down, before tugging at Inami's arm to leave, but Souma suddenly replied out of nowhere, "Why are the clips so important?" Inami blushed bright red on her cheeks, and looked away saying, "I don't know. Why?"

Souma shrugged, and grinned evilly as he continued, "oh, I just thought that Souta gave you those clips so that's why you always where them!" Inami's face slowly turned fully red, as she punched him in the face, and yelled angrily, "SHUT UP! That's not true!"

Souma nearly fell onto the floor from the impact on her hard punch to the side of his now bruised face, as he muttered to himself, "I forgot to call her on her cell a safe distance away, like I usually do."

Yachiyo walked into the entrance of the restaurant, and saw Popura working the cashier, and she wondered who could be serving. Violet was serving some young men from high schools that were laughing about everything she said, even though it wasn't funny. Yachiyo looked away, and started to get a table's orders, acting cheery, and happy. But she kept on glancing back to Violet in her pretty dress, perfectly done high ponytail, her layrs slightly falling down, causing her to move her hair behind her ear, the way she talked…

_How come I can't act as perfect, and beautiful as her! She's so good at serving that I'm surprised she actually never even done it before. If you were to tell that she was new here, and never did serving before to a normal person, they wouldn't believe. For a matter of fact they'd probably think she's crazy! She's really tall too, like some sort of supermodel; I bet she could be able to do that too! _Yachiyo thought angrily as she walked to the kitchen to get the food she needs.

She made her way into the kitchen, and noticed Satou cooking nearby, and walked up beside him, and asked, "Can you please cook this order?" Satou glanced up at her for a second before continuing to roll the pizza dough, as he scowled, "Shouldn't you be making a parfait for Kyouko?" Yachiyo looked away, feeling down about Kyouko, and why she so suddenly was acting weird today.

"No. She's still in her office. And she won't be coming out anytime soon. She isn't hungry either, so I'm serving," Yachiyo answered plainly. Satou stood up, and looked straight at her, her replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you serious? Or are you sure your talking about the right person? This is Kyouko, right?" Yachiyo sighed sadly, and looked at the ground, "Yes, it is her. If you want ask everyone else, they'll tell you the same. Right now, I need this order done, please."

Satou left go of her shoulders, and turned back to rolling his pizza, and answered, "I'm really busy right now…sorry I can't help you." Yachiyo furrowed her eyebrows, and stared at him, even though he wasn't looking at her in the eye. She stated coldly, "Fine. I understand." Satou watched as Yachiyo started to talk to Souma, and tried to convince him to cook her the order.

_For now some space between us will be better. I just didn't think that Kyouko would be like this, with Kyouko not acting herself well…Yachiyo isn't acting herself. But I can't act like I'm caring for her, I can't tell her how I feel, so I guess I'll have to watch, I promise I won't get involved_ Satou thought to himself as he continued to stare at her, wanting to help her so much. But suddenly someone lightly tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

He looked down at Popura, who seem to be smiling widely as she asked sweetly, acting like a child, "Satou, can you please bake this order?" Satou continued rolling the pizza dough and answered sourly, "No. I'm busy, pony." Popura pouted, and hated the way that he referred to her ponytail, and call her pony. She whined more, but he wouldn't budge. So she stomped away yelling before running up to Violet.

"Violet, please tell Satou to make this order!" Popura pleaded to Violet dramatically as she shook Violet by clutching her arms. Violet pushed her away, and answered, "Okay! I'll do it! Just stop shaking me! I don't really see the harm in asking him yourself, but okay." She walked up to Satou, and asked him, by tapping him on the shoulder, " Hey, can you please bake this order?"

Satou turned his head, but realized it was only Violet, not Popura who he thought it was. He didn't have to look that much down, which he wasn't used to, and almost found himself looking at her chest by accident. So when he didn't reply she asked once again, "Please? For me?"

Since he thought there wasn't any other choice, he grabbed the piece of paper out of her hands, and read it before replying, "Yeah, I guess. It isn't that big of a meal anyways." Violet smiled broadly, before walking away and mumbling a sweet, "Thanks." Popura smiled proudly at Violet as she squeaked to her about how happy she was she finally new how to be a waitress.

Yachiyo just finished serving her table, and saw Violet convincing Satou to say yes. _How come he said yes to her? Am I seeing things right, or am I just imagining things? I'm sure it's nothing, it's only a meal, there's no reason to get upset over it. But still…it bothers me_ Yachiyo thought to herself as she continued her waitress job.

A couple minutes passed, and Violet was about to start to help Satou, and Souma in the kitchen since she had to choose where she wanted to work, as she put on her white apron. She watched Satou intently by his side, as he carefully cut the sushi, and different dishes.

Satou was grilling something that involved flipping the dish on the stove. Violet was watching him for quite awhile so he asked her, 'Do you want to try?" She nodded in response, and began to try, and grill the food, but she failed miserably by almost causing the food to fall out. But luckily Satou grabbed the handle in time, as Violet shrieked in surprise from the food from almost falling on her.

Satou began to laugh as he fixed what she had done to the food, as she glared at him for laughing at her first attempt. Satou asked between laughs, "Do you want to try again? I'll help you learn how to do it." She shyly nodded as she placed her tensed hand on the handle nervously. Satou stood behind her, and wrapped his hands over her tensed one and replied calmly, "Relax your hands.

Don't worry the food isn't going to fly at you. It's not like it can eat you alive, so don't worry." She smiled as he guided her through the way to flip the food. Soon enough she caught on fast on how to do what Satou did, and she turned out doing it better than she thought she would.

Yachiyo froze in her spot as she walked into the kitchen from seeing the two of them working together as one, finishing there goals, laughing, having fun, and well doing their job. But it seemed so much more different, because it was something she didn't have, the ability to make him smile. _I can't remember the last time I've seen that smile. It's been awhile since he use to look at me like that. Maybe it's better if she changes everything, maybe he'll be happier when he's around her. I know he'll be happier. He barely even looks at me in the eye anymore _Yachiyo thought to herself as she gave Violet her order for her table.

Inami, and Aoi searched every place in he restaurant they could think of, but Inami's clips were nowhere to be found. "They have to be somewhere around here!" Inami desperately shouted as she searched the garden in the front of the restaurant. Aoi stood behind the crouched Inami as she sighed, crossed her arms, and replied, "Inami, we've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They can't be. Now let's go inside, its beginning to get kind of chilly out here."

Inami stubbornly scowled, "I'm not going to stop looking! I don't care where you go anymore. All I want to do is find my clips, so stop talking and go inside if you don't want to help me!" Aoi gave one last worried glance before rushing inside to the warm aired restaurant, leaving Inami all alone outside.

She sighed to herself, and continued searching before getting up and exclaiming, "I know! I can check the back again, we didn't even look that much back there!" She ran all the to the back but when she rounded the last corner she bumped into someone, and the person fell on top of her.

She screamed, and tightly closed her eyes from the pain of hitting someone while running, it hurt pretty hard. But she heard a voice saying, "Inami? Inami? Are you alright?" She recognized that voice, and her eyes flew open, seeing Souta lifting himself up using his arms, and his face inches away from hers, his brown eyes filled with worry.

Before she could punch him silly, her head began to hurt, and she felt really dizzy, Souta repeated what he said before, but louder because she started to close her eyes again. She mumbled softly, "I'm fine," as she opened her eyes slowly once again. He smiled at her, and lifted himself up; he took out his hand for her to take, and waited for her to grab onto it.

She felt her cheeks starting to blush pink, as she lightly took his hand that fit perfectly with hers. Once on the ground she almost lost her footing, but her held onto her, before she fell to the ground again. She rubbed her fingertips on her temples, and tried to focus on something else, so that her brain would feel better. Maybe this fall would do some good for her and cause her to be cured from being afraid of boys. But she did still feel sort of uncomfortable around him.

Once her head felt like it was working normally again she thanked Souta for helping her out, and began to search for her clips again. Souta noticed her looking around and tapped her on the shoulder, she faced him, and he took out a shopping bag. "For you. I actually just went out to get it," he replied as he gave her the white bag, and she curiously gazed at it, before placing her small hand inside. She gasped happily once she felt what it was, and took it out quickly.

They were the same clips she had lost today, but still brand new in their pack. She brightly smiled, and her eyes were filled with joy as he exclaimed, "Souta! I can't believe that you got this for me! Thank you so much!" He

Replied, 'Of course I would get it for you, I know all the clips I bought for you from last time, I don't want you to forget that I gave them to you just because you lost them!" She answered excitedly, "I'll never forget this now!"

He smiled, and watched her put her hand back in the bag to get the other items, with a happy look on his face. _I'll never forget this moment with her. I don't think I've ever seen her smile this much before _Souta thought to himself and then continued, "I got you some new clips too, since I thought you deserved them from all of the hard work you did to find the clips! You deserve a break sometime!"

Her smile grew even more from the sight of the beautiful new silver clips that had silver flowers, and fake diamonds on them, and she mumbled softly, "I love them." He took them from her out stretched hand, and took one of the new silver ones out, and he stated, "Here, I'll put them on for you."

She smiled lightly as she felt his hands brushing her hair, and almost touching her face, as he gently pinned her hair up, right now all she wanted was for them to stay that way. And for the first time she wasn't scared for what the outcome will turn out to be. It was perfect.

Her cheeks burned from the amount of pink she was blushing on her cheeks, and she shivered from the chilly weather after Souta's warmth of his body went away. "It's getting chilly out here, your shivering, we better get you inside before you get even more dizzy," Souta replied as he put his hand on top of my head, and patted it encouragingly, as if saying you did a great job, and I'm proud of you.

When Inami was about to walk to the back door of the restaurant, Souta grabbed her hair once again muttering, "The clips are getting loose. Hopefully they stay." Once he was done she looked up at him, and stood on her tiptoes so he could see the clips easier, but the back door slammed wide-open right when she did so.

All she heard was a gasp, and a familiar voice saying, "OH! Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Inami, and Souta quickly turned their heads, their faces full of blush as they laid their eyes on the small Popura standing in the doorway with an embarrassed look on her face. Inami yelled, "No! It's not what you think!," she then slapped him in the face, "See? I was just about to slap him that's all!" Inami gave a nervous laugh afterwards, and soon regretted hitting Souta soon afterwards, as she looked away from Popura because she knew Popura could tell from a mile away when she lies.

Popura laughed at Souta's surprised now red face, as he rubbed his bruised cheek, hoping it would help the pain go away. Popura then happily stated, "Everyone's going to the front room to decide what Violet wants to work at! Hurry up, and come!" as she ran back inside her long ponytail trailing behind her.

Souta followed her, and looked back at Inami's hidden face, before walking inside the restaurant. Inami pushed her sad thoughts away, and put on her awkward smile, as she walked through the doorway, and made her way to the front room.

Meanwhile…

Violet lazily sat on the fold out chairs in the break room, as she yawned, and crossed her arms on the desk, and put her head down like you use to do in elementary school. She sighed, and mumbled, "Satou, do you always work this hard when you're cooking? I mean you have to put up with everybody around you, while juggling the food to cook! It's harder than it sounds! I thought the waitress job would be harder, cause I'm not use to talking to people!"

Satou was sitting beside her with his arms crossed as he chuckled, and patted her on the head stating, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. Plus, we can work together, so it can be easier to handle than being by yourself like me." Violet snorted matter-of-factly, "But you have Souma!" Satou laughed, "But he doesn't even do anything, so he doesn't count! Do whatever you think is right."

Violet sighed, "Thanks for the help. Without you I think I would have burned the place down. The only good thing I can do is make my giant banana split sundae. They're legendary. My mom taught me when I was little, I'll never forget how delicious they tasted!" Satou said, "That gives me an idea," and he then whispered it to her in her ear, as he smiled from the amount of fun he was having.

Violet nodded, and lifted her head up from her position and she asked, "Satou, how come you haven't told me about Yachiyo? You told me everything you know about everyone else, but Yachiyo nothing." Satou looked away from her gaze, and was about to answer when Popura ran inside the room, and grabbed Satou shouting, "Come on guys! Your going to be late! Violet come to the front you have to make your choice now!" as she ran pulling Satou's arm with her.

Popura may be small, but she was so excited she was able to pull Satou all the way to the entrance, but she was completely out of breath afterwards. Violet followed Popura, but lightly walked without bumping into anyone like Popura who practically threw Souma to the floor.

Inami walked into the room, and glanced at Souta who was helping Souma up, and Aoi was helping as well. She walked up to Popura hoping she would notice her clips, but she just stated, "Aren't you just dying to find out where she wants to work? I can't wait! Where's the boss anyways? She has to be here!" Right when Inami was about to answer Souta walked up behind her and answered plainly, "She's probably still in her office. Someone will have to go get her."

Popura pouted, and hated this whole interruption in ruining the announcement, so she ran towards Yachiyo who was staring off into space sitting in a booth while she looked out the window. The whole restaurant was deserted, probably because Popura decided to close it early, even though she wasn't anywhere near being in charge, she was supposed to ask Yachiyo if Kyouko was busy. But Popura was ruthless, and blind to notice anything wrong as she begged Yachiyo, "Pretty please Yachiyo, can you please go get Kyouko-chan for us?" Yachiyo sighed, and looked back at the window, not really wanting to jump her way to the boss anymore, it sounded so weird now that she thought about it.

…

Kyouko was still sitting on her desk, and was having a discussion with the actual manager who never came to the restaurant and she exclaimed after he said something, "What? He's back!" …

"I thought he was gone," she stated with sadness in her eyes, as she looked to the side, not really wanting to talk about it. …

She furrowed her eyebrows as she listened to his every word, she off her desk, and stood on her heels, she yelled, "Fine. Whatever. I don't know him anymore!"

You could hear the manager yelling, "But Kyouko he"- but Kyouko had already slammed the phone down, and hung up on him.

She scowled to herself, and looked out the window, as she crossed her arms. She thought of a million things she wanted to do, but just didn't have the courage to do anymore. She was about to crash her lamp to the ground when she heard a small nock on her office door.

She walked to the door, and opened it seeing Yachiyo standing there with a fake smile on her face. She had to fight the urge of punching her face, just so that she could turn back to normal, but she just looked away from her instead. Yachiyo squeaked, "Boss, everyone's in the front room. Violet's about to choose where she wants to work." Kyouko nodded and began to slowly walk there, Yachiyo nervously trailing behind her, not feeling happy at all.

Once everyone was gathered in the room, even Kyouko who sat onto one of the tables Violet took a deep breath and replied quietly, "I've decided that I really want to work in the-the kitchen. I think they need as much help that they can get." Popura gasped, and nearly fell onto the floor yelling, "Why? Why?" even though she already knew the answer.

Kyouko furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought, and she stated, "Just as I thought. I had a feeling you would choose the kitchen, your mother was a cook right?" Violet nodded eagerly, and everyone clapped as Kyouko replied, "I guess that's fine with me, just don't go burning the restaurant down, okay?"

Violet ran up to Kyouko, gave her a gentle small smile, and answered, "Don't worry I'll do everything Satou tells me to do!" People stopped clapping, and Souma, Souta, Aoi, and Inami noticed that she was really eager for it because Satou worked there, at least that's what they suspected from what she just said.

Violet disappeared into the kitchen, and arrived holding a giant banana split sundae that she could barely even hold up herself. Everyone clapped once again, from seeing the delicious food, except Yachiyo, and Kyouko who sat there surprised. Yachiyo clearly bored, looked away from the scene, and gazed back outside to clear her mind off things.

Violet walked up to Kyouko, and stated, "This is for you! I hope you love it! It's my mom's legendary recipe!" Kyouko glanced at Yachiyo who wasn't even watching the scene at all and she answered, "I can't. I only eat Yachiyo's parfaits." Satou furrowed his eyebrows, and stormed up to her as he replied, "It's even better than parfaits. You can't just keep on having the same ones! It's better to have some change once in awhile, plus Yachiyo could care less."

Kyouko glanced at Yachiyo who seemed to have furrowed her eyebrows, and continue to look out the window, clearly not liking what he was saying to her. Kyouko shrugged, grabbed the metal spoon, and began to stuff herself with the delicious ice-cream dish. She moaned, and savored every moment of eating it, and finished in only one minute, and the dish was huge! Violet smiled happily as Kyouko smiled at her, and replied, "Make this anytime you want! As long as you're giving it to me!"

Everyone laughed, and started to talk to one another, because it was the end of their workday. Yachiyo got up from her seat, and grouchily made her way to the change room to change out of her uniform. Everyone began to leave except for Kyouko, and Violet who were discussing something in her office.

Yachiyo was still sitting in the booth, waiting for Kyouko to drive her home, which would probably be in a long time. But suddenly, Satou came up to her, and stated, "Hey. You want me to drive you home, since Kyouko's busy?" Yachiyo smiled, and eagerly got up as she answered brightly, "Yes! Thanks Satou, this means a lot!" The two of them walked out of the restaurant together, and Yachiyo for once felt as if everything was completely fine.

_Maybe Violet isn't that bad. I mean she can't change everything in our lives right?_

**Writer's Note: **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! By the way all I can tell you was that Kyouko was talking about a guy, so that's all I can tell. I hope you like the SoutaXInami parts! Thanks again! btw, ... in the conversations meant that ther actual manager was speaking, you just can't hear what he's saying!**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexplained Feelings

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the serious delay and the lack of updating, its just that school got in the way, and I sort of forgot all the time until recently XD I'm sorry! I decided I really want to continue this because I love this couple and I don't want to give up on this story like all my other stories! Also I was busy doing a summer assignment so the delay went through summer, but I'm practically finished it! So here is a chapter just for you guys! I hope you enjoy the YachiyoXSatou cuteness!**

_**Chapter 4:** **Unexpected Feelings**_

Yachiyo and Satou made their way to Satou's car. Satou noticed Yachiyo's tensed shoulders seemed to have relaxed a little; he smiled with pleasure since he was making her feel better. For once his crush on Yachiyo has finally come to good use because Kyouko-san isn't herself. _I guess when Kyouko isn't herself Yachiyo can rely on me. She needs me when nothing makes sense to her _Satou thought, eager to have Yachiyo for himself for a change.

Once they were in the car driving home and Wagnaria was out of sight Satou and Yachiyo felt a long silence coming down on them making things seem so much more awkward than it already was before. _I need to say something to him. He at least deserves an explanation for my behavior. This has to have at least one good outcome!_ Yachiyo thought to herself worriedly as she continuously brushed through her blonde hair.

Satou sighed and glanced at Yachiyo who was looking at him. She turned her face quickly mumbling an apology to herself, her face turning bright red. Satou chuckled, and patted her head, "It's okay. You may not think this, but you did a good job today," she nodded and forced herself to look out the window.

"So what do you think of the new girl? Mrs. Pony sure has grown quite fond of her don't you think?" Satou asked casually while placing one of his hands on the back of her seat. Yachiyo put on a smile, turned and replied, "Yeah, I think Popura and Violet are a cute team! Violet seems really nice and really good with customers…" Yachiyo turned her head away, "everyone loves her. And Kyouko thinks she cooks the best…"

Satou noticed the sad tone and decided to stand clear of topics about Kyouko. "Violet is sort of interesting, I don't know I can't really explain it. I think she will be a good new worker for Wagnaria. You took her to the locker room right? Did she say anything about herself?" Satou questioned Yachiyo changing the subject away from Kyouko.

Yachiyo sighed wondering how he knew she said something about herself. Violet's words echoed in her head… "She said she was a writer," Yachiyo stated in monotone. Satou felt like it was as if her soul wasn't in her anymore, her words felt meaningless without the usual happy ring in her voice. It scared him to think of an actual Yachiyo that was never happy; shivers crept up his spine from the thought. He knew she was leaving something important out of her answer.

She continued, "She talked about you a lot actually."

Satou nearly let go of the steering wheel and he made a gasping sort of noise. He glanced towards his friend and she looked like she wasn't supposed to say anything about it. She was slouched over, with her hand covering her mouth; he could barely even catch a glimpse of her face. His eyes widened in amazement. He has never seen Yachiyo looking so emotional and fragile. _This must be about Kyouko. Kyouko didn't treat her nicely. This conversation was never even remotely about me. I have to remember to be mad at Kyouko tomorrow_ Satou thought angrily. Satou gripped the steering wheel tightly, hearing her whimper slightly.

He parked his car in her house's driveway, and turned the car off. His eyebrow's furrowed in frustration of Kyouko causing Yachiyo pain. She squeaked, "Thank you Satou. Goodbye," as she got up to leave. Satou grabbed her wrist causing her to sit back down, "Wait, Yachiyo. Don't go," pleaded his hand shaking from holding onto her so tightly.

"I'm sorry Satou, but I have to go," she said in a broken voice filled with sorrow. She tried to open the door but Satou had already locked all the doors using his other hand. She tried again and again in panic mode, "I'm sorry I can't," Yachiyo stated sadly.

Satou grabbed her other hand as her eyes started to overflow with tears. "Yachiyo! Listen, look at me!" Satou yelled hopefully. But Yachiyo just kept on shaking her head. She knew she couldn't look at him not now. Not when she was like this. "Look at me!" he pleaded, Yachiyo was tearing his heart in two acting so fragile and hurt he couldn't believe it. "I'm sorry! Satou I can't! Please stop this!" Yachiyo answered trying to pull away from his grasp.

"How come you can always talk about Kyouko with me! Why not now? Don't you want to tell me how you feel?" Satou yelled helplessly, his voice ringing through her head. She stopped struggling against him and hung her head low towards the ground. _Am I worried about Kyouko-san? Were these feelings all about her? I thought it was about the new girl. Even if I did talk he wouldn't understand me _Yachiyo thought.

Satou couldn't bear the sight of her; she has to let out her feelings. She can't be left alone like this. He could never leave her alone. She looked him in the eye, tears trickling down her face, her eyes red from the tears. He loosened his grip on her wrists. She leaned in towards him. His heart started beating faster and faster, and he slowly closed his eyes.

But then after five seconds of waiting he realized her lips weren't on his.

He opened his eyes revealing Yachiyo leaning into him to reach the unlock button, her body practically on top of his. He felt like his face was on fire, once she clicked the button she was already gone, the feeling of her on top of him, disappearing forever. She whispered, "I'm sorry," before running into her house and slamming the door with her eyes still red and tears on her blushing cheeks.

Leaving Satou completely speechless.

At Wagnaria, Kyouko gave Violet the papers she needed to sign in order to work at the restaurant. Kyouko lazily sat in her chair behind her desk that never felt comfortable ever since she worked here. She sighed bored to the bone and opened her drawer that was filled with candies she decided to settle on sucking on a cherry flavored lollipop and unwrapped it greedily. Violet looked up from her papers and giggled from the sight of her boss going crazy over a lollipop, her green eyes gleaming.

"Kyouko-san you sure do have a sweet tooth, don't you?" Violet pointed out raising her pen to the lollipop. Kyouko shrugged in her seat and crossed her arms. Kyouko waited patiently until Violet finished and Violet got up from her seat to leave the office.

"Wait before you go, I have one last question to ask you," Kyouko replied in a serious tone that only a manager is capable of pulling off. "Oh, sure I can stay," Violet answered obediently while she sat back down. Kyouko took the papers from her desk and reviewed them to make sure she signed all of the right places; once she was finished she took her lollipop out of her mouth.

"If you go to university, why do you want to work at a restaurant? Out of all places?" Kyouko questioned in a suspicious way. Violet sighed relieved she wasn't going to yell at her for something else, and answered, "Well you see my mother use to have a job but recently she got into a car accident…right now she is in a wheel chair and she couldn't continue doing her job because they fired her."

Kyouko was surprised of this answer, she thought she would say her mom wouldn't let her buy something so she had to work off the money herself, but not this. Kyouko stated, "Don't you have a Father?" Violet looked away sadly, "Well my parents split up years ago and got a divorce so I haven't heard from my Dad in years. I do have an older sister though who is a year older than me but when she was in high school she got pregnant and now I take care of her daughter. My sister ran away from home and doesn't visit often. I tried to call her about the money issue but she wouldn't help us out."

Kyouko pitied her Mother having to take care of her daughter's child and now Violet must take care of her Mother also. Violet blushed embarrassed to be talking about this, "Oh I apologize, for going off about my personal life! This has nothing to do with you! Sometimes I really don't think," Violet replied and gestured towards her head. Violet got up from her seat and said, "Well its best if I get going!"

Violet then noticed Kyouko was looking at a small picture frame and deep in thought. Violet smiled cheerfully, "That photo must be really special to you." Kyouko sated, "Uh…yeah it was a long time ago," as she she placed it face down on her desk, "I guess I will drive you home Violet since I held you back for so long, you probably have to study."

Violet smiled at Kyouko thankful for her offer, "I would be honoured for you to drive me." Kyouko laughed, "No need to sound so formal my car is outside I will meet you in the parking lot. I just need to close up shop." Violet nodded and quickly left the office to go to the parking lot. Violet wondered _she seemed so fazed by that photo I wonder what it was of? I have to remember to ask everyone else tomorrow if they know anything about it._

Kyouko gazed at the picture frame and furrowed her eyebrows, she took the photo out of its frame and stuffed the photo in her desk leaving the frame empty with no memory in it. "There is no point in keeping a memory that is so childish and trivial. I don't need this photo for me to keep moving forward anymore. I can't rely on you any longer," Kyouko whispered to the photo as she shut off all the lights in the restaurant, till tomorrow when a new day will begin.

Yachiyo couldn't sleep at all that night; she kept on looking at the clock. All she wanted was the new day to arrive so she can give an explanation to Satou, if he actually still wants to listen to her. He probably won't even look at her in the eye anymore. _He finds Violet much more interesting than me anyways _Yachiyo thought as she squeezed her pillow tightly.

For some reason she couldn't stop thinking of Satou and all of her confused feelings of Satou, Violet, and Kyouko. But what kept her awake the most was the dream of Satou touching her wrists again pulling her towards her, until she stopped fighting back and let him comfort her. _Sometimes I wonder how stupid I could be?_

**Writer's Note:**_  
><em>

******Thanks for reading I hope this wasn't too short but I just wanted to end the day and start a new chapter for tomorrow. Please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts on this chapter, I am open-minded about critic at this point. Any ideas for this story you can PM me or review. I have a question I want you guys to answer, do you guys have any guesses of what was in the photo? I want to know your ideas/guesses of who she is talking about! Do not worry you will soon find out who the person is! :D Also I know it was random for me to include candies in Kyouko's drawers I just thought it would be hilarious since she has a sweet tooth for parfaits! XD READ and REVIEW please! **


	5. Chapter 5: Shattered Heart

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys ^_^ thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! This chapter will probably take forever to finish but I will try my best! Feel free to ask as many questions as you want and if you want me to include something in the story just tell me about it! Cause I need as many ideas as possible! Hope you enjoy!**

**_Chapter 5: Shattered Heart_**

Yachiyo woke up in a daze, barely even realizing she actually woke up. She groaned lazily, not wanting to wake up from her pleasant dream about Satou. Yachiyo normally was completely fine with waking up early; she just only gets a little tired. She is always up and atom, cheerful and on time. Today must be opposite day for her.

Suddenly she jolted up quickly out of nowhere realizing how much she had slept in. She rushed out of bed and scrambled to get ready. By the time she entered the kitchen she was still dressing herself. She made some toast and noticed a note from her parents on the kitchen table telling her they would be away for two days on a business trip. She had no ride to work. And no ride to work meant losing her job. Out of nowhere a burst of determination fired up inside of her.

It was as if she was moving at lightening speed, she had already packed her lunch and was heading out the door with breakfast in her mouth. But when she turned from locking the door of her small home she couldn't believe who she saw standing in front of her. Yachiyo gasped nearly causing her to spit out her food. This felt like a dream. Actually, it felt like a miracle.

It was Kyouko.

Kyouko was standing at the bottom of her porch, looking super bored, and tired as her short black hair swayed in the cool fall breeze. When Yachiyo turned Kyouko gave her a small smile. "Running late I see. Yachiyo this isn't like you. Did you have a bad dream? You can tell me about it in the car," Kyouko replied to Yachiyo still smiling. Yachiyo's eyes started to tear as she ran to Kyouko who gave her a pat on the head. "Let's hurry in the car before it becomes winter out here," Kyouko stated pulling Yachiyo towards the car, as she sighed from Yachiyo's emotional state.

_Something is definitely going on. She has huge bags under her eyes, either she was having a bad dream or a really good one _Kyouko thought to herself as she walked to her car that was parked in the driveway. Once they were inside Yachiyo thanked Kyouko, "I'm sorry Kyouko! Thank you so much! I can't believe you picked me up! I thought you would be busy!" Kyouko started the engine, "Why? I always drive you to work in the morning," she stared curiously at Yachiyo who seemed to have her smile fade a little. "Did Satou sleep over? I can drive him too. Let me just beep the horn, I'm sure he will come out," Kyouko answered seriously and started to beep the horn a bunch of times.

Yachiyo's face turned bright red, and she quickly grabbed Kyouko's hands to stop her. "What? Why would you think that? Don't be crazy!" Yachiyo screamed obviously telling Kyouko a lie. Yachiyo realizing this let go of Kyouko and started to laugh awkwardly to herself. Kyouko raised an eyebrow at her, "Do you seriously think I'm that blind?"

Yachiyo turned her head and acted as if this wasn't happening. _My role model couldn't possibly think this about me. Satou, sleeping with me? Since when was I that type of girl? Wait what if she meant my parents let him stay over. Am I blowing this out of proportion?_ Yachiyo thought nervously to herself.

Kyouko smirked to herself and began to drive to work. "Oh, so you had a dream about Satou, now I understand." Yachiyo's face turned as bright as a tomato and Kyouko started laughing hysterically. She laughed so hard she started to tear up. "I was just joking! I had no idea it actually happened!" Kyouko said practically laughing through the whole sentence. Yachiyo smiled and relaxed since Kyouko didn't mean it literally.

When they parked in the employee's section, Kyouko patted Yachiyo's head and reassured her, "Don't worry about it. Sometimes its good to not keep all of your feelings bottled up." Yachiyo beamed at her, hoping this moment would never end. She continued, "But promise me you will still make me parfaits even if you fancy Satou." Yachiyo blushed, but nodded in response, and they both opened the car doors to start a new day at Wagnaria. Suddenly, Yachiyo began to get nervous remembering the past events from yesterday involving Satou. _The good thing is nothing has changed between Kyouko and I. How come I still feel upset? Maybe I was right. Maybe these sad feelings were never about Kyouko. They were about Satou._

"Yachiyo come on. Everyone's already started their shifts," Kyouko replied through the cold wind swallowing most of her words. But for a moment there Yachiyo couldn't hear a single word she said, as if her mind was completely elsewhere. Her mind was completely on Satou. Yachiyo snapped to her senses and hurried inside to start work. She felt something warm for a second out there; she didn't know what it exactly meant but whatever it was it reminded her of the dream of Satou. Of Satou's warm hand reaching out to her.

She felt a huge wave of warmth coming from that dream;_ maybe it was because I didn't get to hold onto his hand any longer yesterday. And I still have no explanation for that. I should have just stayed there with him, or else I wouldn't be feeling so nervous about talking to him!_ Yachiyo continuously began to think as she changed into her waitress uniform. She didn't even notice her fellow workers coming in to change as well.

"Good morning!" Popura chirped as she skipped her way inside the dusty change room. Yachiyo was staring off into nowhere while she was looking at herself in the dirty and rusty mirror. "Yachiyo?" Popura asked while tugging on her skirt. Yachiyo jumped up, scared to the bone from someone tugging on her skirt. For a millisecond she thought she saw Satou standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Satou?" Yachiyo said blankly, staring right at Popura. Popura gave her a worried look, "Yachiyo are you feeling alright? I'm Popura, not Satou," Popura stated while patting Yachiyo's arm. Yachiyo realized Popura was correct and moved back and jammed her head into the mirror. Suddenly the mirror was shattered and Yachiyo was feeling even worse than before.

Popura caught her from falling just in time and started to yell her name to make sure Yachiyo was alright. Yachiyo stood up, "Oh sorry for worrying you Popura. Good morning." Popura kept on freaking out and jumbled all of her questions together leaving Yachiyo completely confused. She saw two Popuras for a second standing in front of her but one disappeared leaving the Popura she knew.

Popura sat her down on a bench and began to freak out when she saw blood trickling down Yachiyo's forehead, nearing her blank brown eyes that were staring into the distance. Afraid she was going to lose Yachiyo, Popura told her stay put and ran to get help from someone. Leaving Yachiyo alone in the change rooms. "Satou?" Yachiyo squeaked, not knowing what was going on.

Meanwhile this morning…

Satou woke up from bed and got ready for work making sure he brought a pack of cigarettes with him on his way out. He walked to his car and began to drive, listening to a random radio station. He only realized when he was halfway to his destination that he was driving to Yachiyo's place. He sighed thinking of the stupid move he pulled yesterday with her. He needed to apologize to her, and he was sure of it because, knowing Yachiyo she would probably blame herself for something like this. And he didn't want that, it was bad enough Kyouko practically threw her in a ditch yesterday.

_I'm sure I can brighten her mood. All I have to do is smile at her or something _Satou thought to himself but then realized he couldn't even see himself smiling at anyone. He sighed again wanting to face palm but he had to steer so his hands were full so instead he banged his head against the wheel at a stop sign. _How come I'm driving this way? Yachiyo probably already forgave Kyouko or something. No. I have to go I don't want her to cry like that again from waiting for a ride. Plus Kyouko was probably giving Violet a ride_ Satou thought nearing Yachiyo's street.

Suddenly when he parked in her driveway, his cell phone started to ring. He scowled and took out his phone and noticed it was Kyouko who was calling. And she never used her cell phone unless there was an emergency. Come to think of it there are no lights on in Yachiyo's house. He quickly pressed the talk button and stated, "Hello?"

"Satou where the hell are you?" Kyouko asked sternly not even bothering to say hello to him. Satou furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "Does it really matter where I am? And why are you calling?" Satou answered back, clearly pissed off at Kyouko. "Because Yachiyo is not answering her cell phone! So I'm worried that's why! I thought you would know where she was! Are you with her?" Kyouko yelled angrily back practically growling at him.

She actually sounded really worried about Yachiyo, realizing this Satou sighed, "I'm in front of her house." "I'm coming," was all Satou heard before she hung up on him. His eyebrow began to twitch from the overwhelming irritation of Kyouko ruining his chance to apologize. He growled stubbornly as he slammed his car door before heading to the front door. He rang the doorbell twice but no one answered. He glanced worriedly through the window near the porch, seeing not a single life inside of it.

Satou began to shiver from the wind blowing against his spine and decided to look for a hidden key of some sort. He checked under the rug and saw nothing, and thought of a place where a happy Yachiyo would hide her key. Almost instantly he found the key in the pot filled with flowers, remembering the time she almost tripped over it and he caught her.

He smiled, thinking of her worried face over the dear precious flowers that she loved to take care of every morning. He unlocked the door and let himself in, hoping Yachiyo's Dad wouldn't come down holding a wooden bat. He looked around, just to make sure that he wasn't anywhere. He thought _if I were a robber it would have been so easy to steal their stuff cause no one's here, her parents must have left for work but Yachiyo should still have some extra protection _but then he realized she was the one with the sword always on her.

He chuckled thinking of how beat up the robber would be if he even tried to take her hostage. He walked up the stairs to check the bedrooms, specifically Yachiyo's bedroom. Though he didn't know which room exactly. He checked all of the doors he passed and finally reached the right one that was dark and gloomy. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed with fear to see her dead on the floor. _No. Yachiyo wouldn't ever kill herself over Kyouko, would she? Well, she does love her _Satou thought to himself but all of his fearful thoughts were put at ease when he saw the sleeping Yachiyo with a smile on her face.

He gave a large sigh of relief and heard her mumbling in her sleep, he felt his face turn pink from realizing where he was. He was in her bedroom. He rushed out of her room and closed the door quietly, so swift that you could barely even hear a single creak from the wooden floors. He made his way back down and saw Kyouko standing down there, giving me an angry glare from the bottom of the stairs. She whispered menacingly, "So, is she there?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. She is there," I stated but before I could do anything Kyouko rushed me back upstairs and into her room again. Kyouko had a small smile on her face from seeing her little angel asleep so soundly. Until Yachiyo mumbled, "Satou." It was almost as if it meant something but didn't at the same time. He didn't know what it meant, but she did.

Kyouko motioned for him to go to her, but he didn't budge. So she was satisfied when she pushed him to Yachiyo almost causing him to fall onto the bed. He glared at her before looking at Yachiyo. Her expression was so soft and cute that he felt his lips forming a real smile. Kyouko suddenly felt like her job was done and walked out of the room.

Yachiyo moved one of her hands up and out for someone to touch. For anyone to be there. He turned, and expected Kyouko to be smiling even more but she wasn't there. He then realized he had to do it instead even though she clearly needed Kyouko's comfort right now. Since that's all she needed in the first place. He took her small hand felt blush on his cheeks formed as he awkwardly stood in his crush's room, while she was asleep, and holding his hand. It didn't even feel real.

The moment was ruined when Kyouko motioned for us to go before her parents came back, and I nodded. We headed outside in complete silence and the anger I had with Kyouko felt as if it wasn't there in the first place. "Well. You seem happy," Kyouko stated smugly with a smirk on her face. Satou answered quickly, "Oh shut up. You were the one who was freaking out about her." Kyouko looked away and I felt as if she wasn't even listening to me anymore. I frowned even more than I already was and stated, "Well, I'm going to work."

I started to turn when Kyouko suddenly shouted, "Wait a second!" and ran in front of my car door as if she was stopping me from leaving. Which didn't make any sense. Kyouko's look suddenly seemed much more serious. I answered, "Fine. What is it?"

She sighed, "Listen, I didn't mean to leave Yachiyo like that I just wasn't myself yesterday. I didn't think she would be that much of a handle for you so I thought she would be okay. I'm glad that she was happy. So what I'm trying to say is I guess I'm sorry."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, and on top of that she actually looked pretty sad about what she did. "You should say that to Yachiyo not me," I replied seriously and walked around her to unlock my door. " Aren't you going to stay and drive Yachiyo? I'm sure she wants you to stay," Kyouko pleaded, hoping that Satou would stay in order for Yachiyo to be pleased. "She doesn't need me anymore. She needs you," Satou stated before closing the door behind him and driving away.

Kyouko sighed, "Satou, what am I going to do with you? Uh…I said the same thing when I was your age." Kyouko stood out there and watched his retreating form.

"I better go and pick up Violet. She's probably waiting in the cold for Kyouko," Satou said to himself but realized he had no idea where she lived. A second later Kyouko texted Satou, and gave him Violet's address.

_Sometimes Kyouko, your psychic._

To: Satou

From: Kyouko

Here's her address: 556 Bentwood Road. Don't think you can fool me. Good luck.

**Writer's Note:**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but the photo Kyouko was looking at is connected to the conversation she was having with the actual manager of Wagnaria on the phone, thats the only hint I can give you for now! This was supposed to be way longer but I got completely off my schedule of what this chapter was supped to be about. It was supposed to be about Yachiyo working at Wagnaria, and Violet talking to Satou about Kyouko and Yachiyo. This was way off. But I like all the cuteness so I guess I'm okay with it. I just hope he doesn't give up on Yachiyo! I promise next chapter you will get way more productive info about characters and the story will progress. Well, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed. Please REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account!**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning, and Surprises

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the YachiyoXSatou fluff and cuteness in the latest chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading this story cause it truly means a lot to me that so many people enjoy reading my story. I do not own any of the characters except for my one OC, Violet. Please enjoy!**

**_Chapter 6: Morning, and Surprises_**

Violet moaned when her annoying alarm clock went off on a Saturday morning. Her thick sheets covered her since her room was the hottest and the coldest in the whole house depending on the seasons. Her brown hair lay messily around her warm, heated face. She closed her eyes again until her alarm clock went off again, realizing this time her Ipod would play one of her songs which happened to be a old Taylor Swift song she memorized the lyrics to years ago. She growled, and immediately lunged for the alarm's remote and shut it off.

Looking at the time, she realized she still had plenty of time to get ready. _Thank God I don't have school today _she thought to herself as she got up from her small single bed, in her small purple-walled room. Her room was decorated in an old fashioned way and she lived with the same furniture ever since she learned to sleep in a "big girl bed." Her room was small but the furniture made it even harder to walk around, causing stubbed toes every time she loses track of her head. Which happens very often. She slowly got dressed in a sort of quick pace from the cool air seeping through the window. Actually, scratch that there were **windows**.

Right beside her bed was a large window, and two other small ones on the sides. They had white blinds covering the outside world, and boring draped white curtains over it. The only thing that was abnormal in her room was her giant bulletin board filled with birthday cards, doodles, and old photos over her medium-sized desk that was overflowing with papers from homework or her stories that she wrote. In the corner of her desk you could see a large sketchbook that wasn't even finished yet.

Once she put on her cooking uniform, since she didn't feel like changing there, she decided to brush her hair for a few seconds then braid it to her left side, some of her layers sticking out forming a messy braid. She put chap-stick on her lips that was Fanta flavored (the soda), and a little bit of mascara before she came out of her room.

She didn't even bother making her bed, and made a mental note to do it later. When she finished using the bathroom for her hygiene needs she headed downstairs for breakfast. She checked her cell-phone and realized how late it was, and started taking two steps at a time. But someone was already awake since the kitchen lights were already on, which was super unusual to Violet. Violet questioned, "Hello? Mom?"

She walked into the small kitchen with no one in sight. Violet looked into the dining room filled with antiques and an old wooden table. It was pretty dark so Violet didn't expect her Mom to step foot in there. Her Mom hated being in the dark with her life. Ever since she got into that car accident in the middle of the night, and lost the ability to use her legs, she just couldn't even sleep without a light on anymore. Violet never minded this; her Mom was always the paranoid, over exaggerator type.

Violet put a hand on one of her hips, and pondered on who would leave the light on. Thinking of the past events of last night, she remembered how tired she had been after going to her second job at the Dollar Store, the job she hated with her life. She worked during her dinnertime, and even though she got to snack at Wagnaria it wasn't enough to last the whole day. Then after her shift was over she went to buy milk at the grocery store near Dollarama, and headed back home. She put the milk away and filled the money she earned for the day in the clear teddy bear jar on the kitchen counter top. She grabbed a few chocolate chip cookies, poured milk, and ate her so-called dinner. She remembered her Mom scolding her about eating leftovers in the fridge, but Violet just complained and made her way to her room claiming she had homework. She arrived home so late that she had to stay up all night to finish all of her homework until she realized tomorrow it was Saturday, and she had no school.

She smiled to herself at how much free time she could have after her morning shift at work. Maybe she could surf the Internet or write a new chapter on one of her 'working' novels. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone turned the T.V on in the living room, and a tired voice replied, "Come and check the weather Violet." Violet smiled and rushed to her Mom's side who got out of her wheel chair and got onto the couch by herself. Violet's green eyes sparkled and her heart was given a huge sigh of relief when she saw her Mom was okay and not hurt.

Her mom was middle-aged and had gray hairs forming from her messy bed hair. The gray wasn't that noticeable since she had pure golden almost platinum blonde hair, and it was her natural hair colour. Her hair was short but was really frizzy from never being brushed, and she was really tall but ever since the accident she lost weight and appeared smaller. The only resemblance the mother and daughter shared was their piercing light green eyes that turned almost yellow in the sunlight.

Violet loved everything about her mother and when her Mom motioned for her to sit next to her on the lumpy old brown couch she merely nodded, and sat beside her. Her Mom was watching the Morning Weather Channel, as if she normally did it everyday. Even though Violet knew that was never the case. Her Mom always stayed in bed and slept in because she always waited for Violet to go to sleep before she did. Normally, she was completely exhausted in the morning unless Violet told her to go to bed early. "Mom, why are you up so early? Aren't you tired? You had to make dinner by yourself last night," Violet asked completely honest with her Mom. Mom was watching T.V. intently but turned to her with her eyes gleaming, "I woke up because you slept in. I thought you deserved breakfast. And don't worry I can cook without my daughter there, " Mom answered, and laughed at Violet for thinking she couldn't cook.

Violet was much more serious compared to her Mom who laughed at everything everyone said. Violet rolled her eyes and stated, "Fine, I just thought you would be tired, as she made her way to the kitchen to eat her toast for breakfast. Violet sat at the table for three people and sipped on her hot chocolate. Yes, Violet hated coffee with all her might, and just haves a hot chocolate in the morning. Down the hall to the kitchen was her Mom's room. They had to do some construction to actually build a room there since all the rooms were up the stairs. There were four rooms upstairs, but her Mom's old room became a storage room where we stored all of our important albums, home videos, and everything else. It's really weird to walk in there because it reminds Violet of the day of the accident, the day her Mom's life fell apart. Also in the storage room there was a small bathroom, which was to away from the boxes that screamed 'storage.'

Violet sighed and felt completely full for the morning. Her Mom asked from the living room, "What job are you doing today, sweetie?" Violet began to put her used dishes in the sink and made a mental note that she had to wash them later. "Um…I'm working at the restaurant a few streets away. Remember that I told you I was cooking?" Violet answered as she opened the pantry to get a granola bar she could eat during her break time at work. As she grabbed her purse from the coat hanger, she stuffed the chocolate granola bar in her small blue purse. She walked into the living room to say 'Bye' to her Mom who grinned at her, "Ah…this is the place with the cute boy? Am I right?" Violet's face was flushed and she answered icily, "Mom! I said the guy was interesting!" Her Mother giggled at Violet's whining fit, "No. I specifically remember you come home rambling about a boy like a schoolgirl. No make it a fan girl."

Violet scowled while crossing her arms around her small frame, "Whatever. I don't even care anyways." Her Mom chuckled at her and noticed her all white cooking outfit, "You look really cute in uniform. Don't worry sweetie, that boy is bound to notice you," she replied absentmindedly while flickering her eyes back to the T.V. Violet laughed hysterically, "Since when did I ever look cute!? Well whatever Mom, I got to go to work. So I will be back at lunch."

"I know the place where you work! It's really close to here. Don't worry about leaving so quickly. We can walk there and eat out for lunch. Plus Lily's birthday is coming up! She would love to come!" Mom replied when Violet went upstairs to get something she forgot. Once she found what she was looking for, she started to leave but something caught her eye. She looked back at her dresser and noticed a small green headband sitting on the side. Before she could even stop herself she placed it on her head, and began to remember…

_~Flashback~_

_It was a beautiful summer day. The birds were singing, the humidity was heating and the sun was burning down on us. It was just like any other ordinary day. I was six years old running on the side walk with shorts and a yellow tank top on. My hair was long all the way up to my waist, was light brown and pin straight. It was the age where you could do whatever the hell you wanted to do. Without caring about how crazy everyone thought you were. I didn't have a care in the world. But my older sister did, who happened to be walking normally behind me with a scowl on her face. _

_Apparently my Mother some how convinced her to take me to the park since she was busy cleaning the house. My sister was 9 years old, and wasn't really a fan of me because she was always jealous of me. Anyways, she obviously wouldn't just take me to the park, she asked for some money, like she always does and ended up getting something for herself in the end. I didn't know this at the time. Of course, since I didn't really understand. _

_Once at the park I played in it for hours, and my sister just sat on the bench counting her money for the millionth time. When I was tired I sat beside her and noticed my Mom walking towards the park. My sister noticed as well, and smiled at me, which I thought was weird since she never did that. I ran to my Mom shouting at her before she finally picked me up. She gave me a motherly smile and noticed my sister who said, "See? I told you I wouldn't lose her." My Mom smiled at her looking really proud and said, "Yes, I knew you would take good care of her. She is your little sister." She put me down and gave something to my sister, which was wrapped. At the time I thought it was just some more money until my sister replied, "Violet you are a really nice sister, so I bought you a present," as she handed it to me I grinned excitedly and ripped the tissue paper off revealing a thin green headband. "Thank you! I love it!" I exclaimed as I hugged her crazily. She laughed, "Okay! Okay! I knew you would like it. Let me put it on okay?" I nodded in response as she placed it smoothly on my head. _

_My Mom was clapping at me as I spun around multiple times. My sister smiled and laughed too, which she barely ever did anymore. "You see, it's perfect for you! I got you green so it would bring out your eyes. See so when someone notices your headband they automatically look for something similar. And when they look for something, they will look at your pretty eyes!" my sister explained thoroughly as she stopped me from spinning. "I got one too! So now we both have the same thing!" my sister said happily as she pointed to her head where there was a blue headband sitting on her delicate head. _

_My sister was named Hilary. Her hair colour was a light blonde that was short and up to her shoulders. Her bangs grew over her eyebrows and were perfectly straight. She had rosy cheeks that appeared on her pale skin, heating her face, and piercing light blue eyes that she got from her Father. I remember noticing the headband and smiling brightly at her before I gave her a bear hug. She hugged me back and whispered into my ear, "You are the best sister ever," her icy eyes gleaming as bright as snow. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

A shiver ran up Violet's spine as if Hilary was standing right behind her, whispering to her. Violet had worn the green headband every single day since she got it. Lately, she had been so busy she forgot to wear it, and mentally apologized to herself. She wandered down the creaky hallway, adjusting the headband when she noticed the closed door to Hilary's room. Violet creaked the wooden door open just to make sure she wasn't in there. For a second she thought she saw Hilary on the phone with one of her friends when she was 13, her hair straightened and going on and on about some guy. But it was only Violet's imagination getting to her, _she would have never have come back anyways _she thought angrily to herself as she rushed down the stairs.

By now, she forgot about her Mom coming to Wagnaria and was about to head out the door before she decided to check up on her Mom. She walked into the living room and noticed her asleep on the couch in a sitting position. Violet smiled as she moved her Mom into a lying down position, thinking her Mom would just sleep there until she came back from work. Violet shut the T.V. off, walked to the entrance room, grabbed her purse, and looked in the mirror before heading out the door for work. She locked the door, and turned around to wait for Kyouko to pick her up.

She remembered Kyouko's cold stare as she promised to pick her up for today. She smiled to herself, thinking how childish she acted when she got scared of Kyouko; deep on the inside Kyouko was a sweetheart. She did have a soft spot. And Violet was determined to find out what that soft spot was. Thinking this, reminded her of when Satou talked about all of the co-workers at Wagnaria. He didn't talk about Kyouko that much, and Violet wondered if he knew something she didn't. She did sense something going on when she first arrived, everyone looked so worried when I got scared and grabbed onto Satou. There was something suspicious lingering in the air. Not to mention, Yachiyo seemed really nice, but he didn't even talk about her once. Violet sat on her porch's step with a disappointed look in her eyes, and Violet thought Yachiyo could be her friend but Satou didn't give any information about her. She sighed and crossed her arms to warm herself up from the chilly weather, she promised herself she would mention Yachiyo to Satou when they cook.

Violet raised her wandering eyes when she heard a car drive up the driveway beside her Mom's car that she now took care of, though she barely even drove it. She walked towards the small silver car until she noticed it was a different car from yesterday. Violet hesitantly and slowly made her to the car, her heart pounding. All she heard was Hilary's name in her head getting louder and louder. _Why was she here?_ Violet thought, fearing the worst to happen, even more horrible than the last occurrence. Violet could hear the screaming and yelling from last time already, and for some reason she couldn't stop herself from walking to the car. Because she was still waiting for the old Hilary to show up again. The Hilary she loved.

But when she peered into the window she saw Satou getting out of the car and not Hilary. A sigh of relief escaped her small light pink lips, her tensed shoulders relaxed, and her expression went back to being tired and mellow. Blood began to rush to rush to her cheeks, and she suddenly felt embarrassed and super nervous in front of him. Violet uttered, "Satou? I thought um…Kyouko was going to pick me up." Satou's brown eyes showed no emotion at all which Violet was already used to by now. "Well, change of plans. Kyouko had to take care of something," Satou answered as he led Violet to the passenger's side. Violet didn't notice him open the door for her to go in until she mumbled, "Oh, sorry," as she sat in the car seat. She started to buckle her seatbelt while he walked back around to go in on the driver's side. "You didn't have to do that for me," she said trying to make small talk as he began to back out of the driveway. "Yes I did, because you looked so tired that you would trip and break your leg without my help," he answered quietly as he turned the radio on. Violet let a small smile escape her lips as she hummed to the song absentmindedly.

Satou continued to drive, glancing at Violet every now and then who seemed to always have an urge to rub her eyes. He smirked to himself at the innocent girl fighting to fall asleep. "Are you always this tired in the morning?" Satou asked curiously as he glanced at her again. His eyes met her green ones and he looked back at the road quickly, blush appearing on his cheeks for a second before she responded, "Yeah, I guess. But I'm much more tired at night time, at family parties I fall asleep on their couch." Satou gave Violet a genuine laugh and she pouted in response to Satou, "Are you serious? That's adorable. You're so childish." She whined in response like a little girl as she rubbed her eyes, "I'm not a little kid! I just get tired easily!" Satou drove into the Wagnaria parking lot and parked in the employee section. Once he turned off the engine he looked at Violet giving her a small smile, "Yeah, right! Your definitely childish!" She scowled immediately, "Fine. Let's just hurry inside before Kyouko yells at you for taking so long to pick me up." Satou sweat dropped in response thinking of the crazy manager throwing her whole desk at him. He frowned, "We better hurry then." Violet laughed at his response as he sprinted to the entrance after he locked the car. Violet smiled as she took her time walking to work.

Satou made his way to the entrance and was welcomed with a huge wave of heat that calmed his nerves. The restaurant appeared deserted until he heard an annoying voice coming from behind him, "Hurry up slow - poke. Or else Kyouko will physically beat you to death." Satou's eye twitched as he longed for his frying pan to hit the cunning blue haired man on the head. Satou turned looking like he could seriously kill Souma. Souma smirked, "Not so strong without your frying pan, huh?" Satou threw a deadly punch to Souma's nose and received a girlish shriek from him in response. Satou grinned from his accomplishment as he made his way to the kitchen while Souma held onto his bruised nose as he cursed at Satou.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know Souma. I'm the best aren't I?" Satou responded as he waved his hand at Souma as if shoving his curses away. _That's one less annoying thing to worry about_ Satou thought when he made his way into the kitchen.

**Writer's Note:**

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the long wait! Please R&R! I planned on making this way more long like a whole day of work but I ended up going overboard with my OC Violet. So now that you know a bunch about her, I think I can continue the rest of the day! Tell me if you want me to include a scene or a couple! Anything!**


	7. Chapter 7: Regrets and Hurt

**Writer's Note:**

**This took me longer to write than usual. I think I may be losing my special touch *sigh. Though I'm feeling sort of sick this weekend since I have a cold I had nothing else better to do! And then I got distracted and now I have to type this and its way later than before! Now I am tired *sigh again. Whatever this chapter will probably be super short but its very dramatic, so I hope you enjoy There is a LOT of romantic fluff in this chapter. Please read and review!**

**_Chapter 7: Regrets and Hurt_**

Souma got up slowly and scowled to himself before noticing the new brunette co-worker walking into the restaurant. He turned and smiled at her and Violet gave him a suspicious look but nonetheless stated kindly, "Good morning. And why are you crouched over?" Souma immediately realizing this stood up abruptly and gave her a mischievous grin his dark blue eyes filled with unexplained thoughts, "Apparently, Satou can pack a good punch without his frying pan," he said almost in a whisper. Violet's lips formed a small smile as she giggled from his joke. Satou was now in the kitchen and was starting to prepare some coffee for soon to be morning customers. "Violet I advise you stay away from Souma, his stupidity is contagious." Violet laughed at the blonde's remark and patted the now glaring Souma on the back, "Good try sport." Souma smiled and walked beside her while they head to the kitchen, "By the way that headband looks cute on you, " Souma replied softly as he grabbed the mop and the bucket of water that was sitting on the floor.

Violet blushed as she suddenly felt self-conscious and thumbled when she started grabbing coffee mugs for Satou. "It brings out your green eyes," he continued with a smug look on his face. She nearly dropped one of the mugs but managed to catch it in time before it could shatter into a million of pieces. She gasped from the sudden moment when her heart skipped a beat. Her sisters voice was ringing in her head loud and clear. She mumbled her face still filled with blush, "Thank you." Before Souma could even remotely even respond a loud voice snapped, "SOUMA. NOW is NOT the TIME to be fondling our lady CO-WORKERS. NO MATTER how _CUTE_ they are. There is serious work that should be getting done." This startled the smug Souma who nearly slipped on the floor her just mopped. Kyouko stood inches away from him, her face on edge as if it were about to crack in two. Her short dark hair framed her pale face and her dark eyes proved that she was seriously on her edge. Souma immediately nodded frantically like a scared schoolboy and Violet just stared at them dumbfounded. Kyouko's dark eyes darted to her and Violet immediately continued to help Satou start cooking a breakfast dish. Kyouko yelled, "Aoi Yamada! Wake up I have a job for you!" Aoi appeared in a matter of seconds from the attic she lived in.

"Yes? Kyouko?" Aoi asked sweetly, not even hesitating with the puppy dog eyes, even though all the workers new it was fake. "Clearly, since Souma can't handle mopping on his own. You will mop on his behalf. Souma you can go and make yourself useful by writing on the chalkboard the specials for today," Kyouko practically spat out venom seeping through her angered voice. Aoi lost her act immediately noticing the boss' bad mood and grabbed the mop straight from Souma's frozen hands. Souma rushed to the chalkboard, running from the battlefield in the kitchen. Satou's eyebrows twitched from Kyouko's pressing mood, _why do I have a feeling this has to do with me not staying with Yachiyo_. Kyouko gave Satou an evil smirk, "Oh, and Satou." Satou turned and gave her his normal blank expression. Violet glanced to see what was going on and noticed her expression falter even if it was only for a second, it faded like it wasn't even there in the first place. "Keep Souma under control," she stated sternly. "I always do," he replied aimlessly, relief coming over him as he turned back to continue working. Once he heard her retreating heels fade by the slam of her office door, he sighed to himself, _Kyouko sure isn't herself today either_ he thought to himself as he worked.

Violet's suspicions got a million times larger; _Satou definitely knows something about Kyouko. But what could it be?_ She thought as she helped gather the ingredients for him. Popura ran in cheerfully saying, "Good morning!" over and over again as she passed by everyone. She then disappeared into the change room before any of the others could respond. "Is she always like this every morning?" Violet questioned as she watched her retreat. Satou chuckled, "Yup. Pretty much."

Satou realized he hadn't seen Yachiyo yet, even though Kyouko was supposedly responsible to bring her. _No. Kyouko couldn't possibly forget Yachiyo. Could she? She did seem angry. Didn't she apologize to Yachiyo for ignoring her?_ Satou gritted his teeth at the thought of Yachiyo being treated rudely. _How come I worry so much over her? _He sighed silently to himself. He suddenly longed for the old days when she was always by his side, even if she wasn't talking about him the fact that she was there was what mattered. Now all he ever talked to was Violet. Who was nice. Pretty, in an innocent way. Smart. And not mention single. How come he doesn't feel anything for her? _I guess this proves absolutely no one can replace Yachiyo. No matter how cute they were_ Satou thought quietly.

Everyone continued to work in silence the only sound heard was the quiet hum of the freezer. Everyone had his or her thoughts elsewhere on what events would be followed on this Saturday morning.

"Somebody! HELP! HELP!" a screech was heard which seemed to sound like Popura's voice from the change room. Everyone froze except Satou who immediately ran to the change rooms. Satou yelled worriedly for his pony-tailed girl, "POPURA!" thinking some creep hid in the change rooms to take advantage of her. _Wait, what if Yachiyo's in there too? She wasn't anywhere else!_ Satou thought hurriedly as he ran into the frantic yelling Popura.

Satou immediately grasped down on her shoulders, his fingers digging into her soft pale skin causing her to pay attention to him, "Popura! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHERE'S YACHIYO?" he yelled at her crazily as he shook her, her big brown eyes wide in shock. He gritted his teeth as his body trembled, trying to control his anger of the thought of any man hurting Yachiyo. Especially inappropriately.

Popura squeaked, "Y-Yachiyo I-is hurt! She's bleeding! She doesn't remember where she is!" That's all Satou needed to hear as he rushed in with Popura trailing behind running as fast as possible with her small little legs. Satou saw Yachiyo sitting on one of the change room's benches, and he ran to her stiff form to see her injury. _Yachiyo was never the type to get hurt,_ _she always defended herself_ Satou thought. But when he stood in front of her he couldn't believe his eyes. He gasped, "Yachiyo?! Can you hear me?" This wasn't the Yachiyo Satou loved and had the privilege of knowing.

Her eyes were blank as if she wasn't alive and her head trickled dark red blood all the way down to her chin. "Popura call the ambulance!" Satou ordered her as she scrambled her shaking hands to get her cell phone out. The others were already gathered in the gloomy change room, and Kyouko appeared standing beside Satou.

Yachiyo's eyes moved slowly. "Satou?" she said with no life in her voice. But he was glad to hear her voice again whether it was alive or not, "Yes, it's me Yachiyo. Stay calm, the ambulance is coming for you soon," Satou desperately said as he took her hand to let her know it was him saying this and no one else. Satou glanced to Kyouko whose eyes were filled with worry and were narrowed. Kyouko was practically Yachiyo's mother who took care of whatever Yachiyo needed. And what Yachiyo needed right now was to keep on breathing. It was as if the Yachiyo that was sitting here was not the same Yachiyo who lay peacefully in her bed this morning, completely unharmed.

A giggled filled with mock in a girl's voice rang through Satou's ears as his hand was pushed away from his crush, "HaHaHa! Satou what are you talking about I'm fine. I need to start working now," as if she were someone else. Satou was frozen in shock as Yachiyo struggled to get up, "No need to worry over me. I am fine," she struggled to say while she staggered.

Kyouko pushed her back down on the bench and stated to everyone else, "We are not waiting for an ambulance. We are going NOW." Kyouko instantly threw her car keys to Souma and he caught them quickly using his reflexes, he ran out the door to start the car and drive it to the entrance. "I'm not giving up on her. Nor will I let her lose her memory," Kyouko stated as she motioned to Satou. Satou nodded and picked her up, "Yachiyo stay awake!"

Yachiyo's face was covered with blood and her heart was beating so fast that it wrenched against his heart. She gripped his uniform, "S-Satou? W-What is going on? Where a-am I-I?" she gasped between breaths. "Your with me," he answered as Kyouko and the others followed Satou outside. Yachiyo's eyes were closing and she was growing tired, she whimpered, "Satou, I don't want to die. I- Don't l-let m-me d-die! PLEASE!" Her pleads scared Satou as Kyouko pressed the gas and ordered Souma who was at shotgun to take out her fake siren in the glove department. Souma's face was serious, he didn't even hesitate in listening to her orders and he slammed the fake siren on top of her car. The siren screamed loud and clear.

It yelled DANGER. DON'T COME NEAR.

Satou's heart broke from Yachiyo's pleads and whimpers. He held onto her with the last hope he had left. He couldn't let her go like this. They had to save her. He promised he would save her.

"Yachiyo. You will be fine. I'm not going to let you die," Satou whispered as he stroked her bangs on her bleed forehead that was damp. He wondered why he never stroked her hair like this before because it felt as if he did it every day. Souma and Satou continued giving each other worried glances. Souma didn't want Satou to go through hell, even if Satou hit him all the time, they were still good friends.

Kyouko hadn't uttered a word, though they sped faster now with the siren on, she still didn't believe it would be fast enough. She clenched the steering wheel and her knuckles turned white. A million voices were running through her head. A million memories. Yachiyo was what kept her going. Yachiyo was her daughter. Not only Yachiyo was her family, all of the employee's at Wagnaria were her family. If any of them got hurt she would support them. _But…Yachiyo? How could I let her get so hurt? Was I really not there for her enough?_ Kyouko thought as she drove even faster. Her emotions were spilling out and she felt her eyes watering and blurring her vision. Kyouko almost drove into a car and Souma turned the steering wheel himself just in time. Souma took the wheel with both hands and Kyouko covered her face so no one could look at her emotional state.

Souma calmly said, "Switch spots." Kyouko merely nodded, her face still hidden, unbuckled her seat belt as well and they slid past each other and Souma sat right on time to dodge another car. Once comfortable he gave Kyouko a sympathetic glance and put one of his hands behind her back. He did it hesitantly, not really sure how the moody manager would react. But she just shuddered from her uncontrolled gasp for breaths. Souma smiled slightly noticing Kyouko was emotional right now. Even if he was sneaky, he knew Yachiyo's life was at stake. He soothed her by doing slow circular rubbing motions on her back and her shudders evened out.

Finally, for it seemed hours they arrived at the hospital and parked behind an ambulance. Souma unlocked the doors and Satou was already running out to the hospital. Emergency ambulance workers noticed Yachiyo's injured state and helped immediately. They put her on a stretcher and strapped her up as the medics stated what procedures were necessary. Yachiyo held tightly on Satou's hand as she fought to stay conscious. Satou ran with the doctors while Kyouko and Souma followed quickly behind.

Kyouko's black heels slowed her down and her tight skirt burned against her thighs as she ran with Souma's hand on her back. The doctor's led Yachiyo into an operating room and said that they would have to wait outside of the room. Yachiyo pleaded, "Satou! I want Satou to stay! And Kyouko!" Kyouko wouldn't dare look at her young girl's pleading eyes but Satou just whispered to her and gently let go of her fragile hand. In a second Yachiyo was gone and the room was silent. No one uttered a single word. They already knew what they would say.

Satou furrowed his eyebrows and punched the wall he stood in front of. His eyes closed, his teeth gritted, and his body shook from the truth. Yachiyo might not see him ever again. She won't breath again either. His heart physically broke from this realization. The realization he was avoiding to face the whole time.

Her voice rang in his ears as he slid down against the wall and huddled in his long legs. His heart poured out what it wanted to pour out the second he saw her lifeless blank eyes. His body shuddered and his weak cries escaped his trembling lips. Tears started pouring and blurring his vision. He shivered with worry and sadness. And the only person to blame was himself.

Kyouko was crying and whimpering silently and hugged her shivering body close to herself. Souma's eyes were worried but no tears were shed, he wrapped his arms around the manager. Kyouko melted into sobs filled with sorrow. She didn't hug him back. She merely cried in his chest and gripped the white fabric of his uniform. Souma patted her back once again and ptied his emotionless manager who was now crying with all her might.

Satou couldn't look Yachiyo in the eye anymore. Not after this. All they could do right now is wait. Wait for the news on whether Yachiyo was still alive.

And smiling like she always does.


End file.
